Tristealegre por tí
by NickySabel
Summary: RuHana.Una carta con palabras que deberieron ser pronunciadas antes.Unas palabras que devuelven la alegría a dos corazones, sin saber que traen el Invierno de la desesperanza a otro y el juicio personal de un cuarto...Entra y unete a los Ruhanamaniacos...


Hanamichi Sakuragui:

Nunca he escrito una carta y no se como empezarla.  
Tal vez las clases de Comunicación y Lenguaje en la que no me quede dormido me sirva de algo.  
Creo que por esta frase ya sabes quien soy, sin embargo te pido que antes de que rompas esta carta termines de leerla.  
Y es que es, en esta carta, en la que por fin me decido a contarte lo que siento.  
Suena extraño verdad, pero si, lo que siento, porque aunque no lo creas debajo de mi máscara de hielo, se esconde alguien tímido, y que si tiene sentimientos.  
Y no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero tu mirada de fuego, porque para que sepas no solo tienes un cabello de fuego, sino que tu mirada también posee el calor de esa sustancia, derritió mi gran muralla de hielo.  
No sé como...  
Quizás al tratarme diferente, te volviste algo especial en mi vida.  
Alguien a quien veo día a día y no me canso de ver.  
Alguien a quien tengo tan cerca, pero lo siento tan lejos.  
Me gustaría tocar tus labios, presionando los míos en ellos, pero sé que ese es un deseo que si llego a satisfacerlo, será en sueños.  
No sé que estarás pensando en este instante, pero por si no ha quedado completamente claro, te amo.  
Te amo, y nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así, sin condición.  
Me gustaría estar frente a ti diciendo estas palabras, pero como dije o más bien escribí anteriormente, soy tímido.  
Me gustaría decir que tu lugar es a mi lado, hasta que lo quiera Dios, pero no puedo, no puedo porque sé que la amas a ella y no a mí.  
No te pido que me ames, ni siquiera te pido que me quieras, lo único que te pido es que no me odies.  
O ahora que vamos a separarnos, ya que me enteré que te aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio como jugador del equipo nacional, ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero no lo demuestres en mi presencia y que no llegué jamás a oídos míos que me odias.  
Mi futuro no creo que importe mucho, al fin de cuentas, no va a ser junto a ti.  
Te pido me despidas del resto del equipo.  
Más bien, dales mi "hasta luego", porque espero que algún día volvamos a estar juntos, tal vez no en la tierra, porque lo que voy a hacer no lo permitirá.  
Por si te detuvieras a pensar en por qué hago esto, piensa en que te amo y tu amas a otra y segundo, que no tengo nada en este mundo que me permita seguir adelante...  
Pensarás que soy un idiota, tú soportaste cincuenta rechazos...aunque creo que no fueron cincuenta rechazos como numero, sino que eran sin cuenta... pero eso no importa, yo sé que lo que siento es lo que voy a sentir por y para siempre, porque eres con el primero con el que me atrevo a aceptar mi condición...  
Solo me queda decirte  
Un beso Y adiós...  
El Zorro...  
Tu Zorrito...

PS.: Espero no haber sonado como una de las fresas de mis seguidoras, no quisiera que mis ultimas palabras fueran huecas, o sonaran así.  
Nos vemos en otro mundo...  
Te amo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede cerró el sobre y salió del armario de balones donde estaba oculto releyendo por decimoctava vez la carta de, no sabía si llamarle amor o de despedida.  
Faltaban al menos cinco minutos para el entrenamiento.  
Dejó la carta en el casillero correspondiente y salió a despedirse del instituto del que en unos meses terminaría de ser alumno, si no fuera a hacer lo que iba a hacer.  
Nadie le vio salir del gimnasio, ni siquiera le vieron al subir las escaleras.

Instantes después de salir Rukawa del gimnasio llegó el resto del equipo.  
Todos se sorprendieron al no ver a "Súper Rocky" en el gimnasio, ya que el siempre llegaba antes.  
Sin embargo, fueron a vestirse.  
Hanamichi fue a sacar el equipo de deportes a su casillero y lo encontró abierto.  
Antes de molestarse contra alguien, revisó si acaso faltaba algo, pero encontró todo en el lugar y un sobre que no reconocía.  
Decidió abrirlo para ver su contenido, que consistía en un papel ligeramente azul, el cual sacó del sobre y desdobló.  
Al principio no entendía que hacía una carta en su casillero, pero cuando comenzó a leer la carta, su confusión se transformó en un sonrojo, que fue quebrado abruptamente cuando siguió leyendo la carta.  
Quién era la persona que le escribía y que era lo qué esa persona iba a hacer.

Luego, cuando llegó a la parte de zorrito, entendió de quien se trataba y cuando termino el " te amo" entendió perfectamente las intenciones de aquel enamorado.

Salió corriendo, asustando a quienes le rodeaban, quienes se habían fijado en la carta que leía este sin saber que era, y que ahora reposaba en el suelo, luego de que en el impulso se le cayera a Sakuragui.  
Los allí reunidos escucharon atentamente a Ayako, quien tomó el papel y lo leyó, asombrando a todos, que solo eran los de ultimo año, ya que el resto salía más tarde de clase.  
Todos salieron corriendo a buscar tanto a Kaede como a Hanamichi, ya que por el primero sentían gran temor de perderle y al segundo de que en un arrebato fuera el mismo quien le quitara la vida al oji-azul.

Hanamichi mientras se colocó en medio del patio principal, desde donde se tenía una vista privilegiada del instituto.  
No veía a Rukawa en ninguna parte.  
Tal vez pensaba tomar pastillas, o ahorcarse, o quien sabe.  
Nunca especifico con que ni donde...  
Miró hacia el cielo pidiendo ayuda, y se le ocurrió mirar a la azotea.

Allí le vio.

Subió raudamente las escaleras y casi sin respirar le gritó a Kaede que se detuviera.  
El Ice-man mantuvo apenas la respiración.

-Aléjate, si no vas a ver una de las peores escenas de tu vida.

-No...

-Hana...retrocede y vuelve por donde subiste...

-No lo hagas...

-Vete, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es...

-No, no me voy a ir hasta que te alejes de la barandilla y prometas que no vas a intentar nada...

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque si te tiras, voy a tener que tirarme contigo...

-¿Qué?

-Rukawa, si llegas a lanzarte, voy contigo...

-No digas necedades y permite que acabe esto...

Hanamichi se acercó a Kaede lentamente.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, permiso, tengo una cita pendiente...

Rukawa se paró en el cemento en que se apoyaba la barandilla y cerró los ojos, mientras derramaba una lágrima.  
Iba a saltar, pero fue detenido al ser abrazado a la cintura por Hanamichi.

-Ya te dije que si te vas, te vas conmigo...

-¿Tratas de hacerme sentir culpable?-dijo Kaede aun de espaldas a Hanamichi.

-No me importa lo que te haga sentir mientras bajes de ahí...

Kaede se bajó apoyando las manos en la barandilla y al girarse se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakuragui con los ojos rojos y trazas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó...?

-No se si no te haz fijado, o si aun no te haz dado cuenta de lo que yo por ti siento, espero no sonar como las fresas de tus seguidoras, pero te quiero, te amo...y ver lo que casi haces por mí...eso...

Kaede sintió el temblor de la voz que Hanamichi había intentado mantener oculto y decidió evitar que se le quebrara la voz y colocó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo.  
El beso fue lento y suave en un principio, luego fue más fuerte y apasionado.  
Ambos tenían mucho que expresar en el y no querían esperar más tiempo.  
Cuando el aire se hizo escaso en sus pulmones y les fue necesario respirar, se separaron, manteniendo el contacto con las frentes apoyadas.

-Lo que no sé aún, es cuándo dejó de atraerte la hermana del capitán...

-Es que lo que tu no sabes es que a mi nunca me gusto ella...

-¿Cómo?

-Se llama Pantalla, y lamento haber creado tantas confusiones con ella...

Kaede sonrió y le dio pequeños besos rápidos y cortos a Hanamichi, mientras el hacia lo mismo por su parte.

-Viste que no iban a estar peleando...

-Pero sí tú eras la que decía que no se salvaban...por cierto, Kogure, te debo un par de billetones...

-Pues claro, a pagar...

-Un momento, el entrenamiento aun no ha terminado...Y hoy traje mi abanico, así que... ¡A CORRER AL GIMNASIO!

Los dos chicos que le habían acompañado por el instituto corrieron a toda velocidad a donde se les había indicado.  
La pareja de felices enamorados se quedó quieta, ya que aún no habían reaccionado desde que sus compañeros les encontraran.

-Por cierto que a ustedes también se los he dicho...

-Bien...

Kaede tomó su bolso, que estaba apoyado contra la barandilla y caminó lentamente junto a Ayako.

Hanamichi, cuando logró salir de su asombro, intentó correr hacia el gimnasio, pero fue detenido por la chica antes de poder hacerlo.

-Cuida más tus cosas-dijo mostrándole un papel ligeramente azul-toma, esta es la carta de Kaede...

-Gracias Ayako...

-Cuidale...a Kaede...

-Claro...-no sabía por que tanta preocupación, pero se contentó diciéndose que así eran las mujeres.

-Ahora... ¡A CORRER HE DICHO!

Hanamichi corrió escaleras abajo, casi tropezándose con un lindo zorrito que estaba esperándole precisamente en el.

En la azotea aún estaba Ayako, quien mantuvo retenida una lágrima mientras los chicos aún la miraban, y la cual soltó apenas se encontró sola.

Sabía que eran el uno para el otro, o al menos se complementaban.  
Pero no por ello le era más fácil aceptar que el zorro no era para ella.

Caminó, luego de haber borrado el último rastro de lágrima de su rostro y bajó las escaleras.

Abajo le esperaba Ryota, quien aun habiendo escuchado la lectura de la carta no había corrido junto al resto.  
No...  
Porque no habría soportado ver a Ayako buscar a aquel que sabía no la amaba.  
Porque aunque siempre terminaba siendo el pañuelo de lágrimas, no podía ver como ella seguía tras alguien que le había rechazado, tal vez indirecta pero muy claramente.  
¿Y cómo decirle que estaba mal lo que hacía, si el mismo aún no desistía de conseguir un poco de cariño de parte de ella?  
No...  
Lo único que le quedaba ahora era ser el paño de lágrimas.  
Porque hoy tocaba llorar.  
Ya habría días mejores.

** Owari**

----------------------------------------------

_**Ay! no sé como estuvo eso, pero me dí cuenta de que casi nadie esta subiendo historias aqui y quería decirles que no puede ser...  
Tenemos tan buenos escritores entre los fans de esta serie, y sobre todo de los Ruhana y que casi nadie escriba...  
Porfa, cualquier comentario es bien aceptado...**_

_**Criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos o etc., yo...KERO-KERO-KERO...**_


End file.
